Freunde für immer oder doch nicht
by 19Ebony87
Summary: Diese Story handelt von Ebony und Jay. Was währe wenn, Bray, Amber, Jay und Ebony vor dem Virus schon zusammengelebt habe. Aber durch das Virus getrennt würden. Finden sie sich wieder und was passiert wenn sie sich wieder finden das erfahrt ihr hier.
1. Chapter 1

Freunde für immer oder doch nicht?

Ebony, Jay, Amber und Bray, sie wohnten in einer WG vor dem Virus zusammen. Da ihre Eltern wollten dass sie auf ein gutes College gehen und dies zu weit weg war von ihren Häusern. Jay ist wie immer als erster wach. Der Junge war gerade 17 Jahre alt geworden hat Stoffblonde Haare, blaue Augen, sehr Muskulös gebaut. „Hey Bray weckst du die Mädchen" meinte er als er aus der Dusche kam. Bray ist auch gerade 17 Jahre alt, er hat braunes Haar, braune Augen und ist auch gut gebaut. Er ist mit Amber zusammen sie teilten sich ein Zimmer. Amber braun- blondes Haar, grüne Augen gerade 16. Ebony blond- braunes Haare die zu Braids geflochten waren, blaue Augen, ist auch 16 Jahre alt. „Du Bray, am Wochenende kommt mein Bruder zu mir" meinte Jay. „Ok, hey ich weg jetzt mal die Mädels, sonst kommen wir zu spät" meint Bray. Bray ging in Ebony´s Zimmer, sie war schon wach, was ziemlich ungewöhnlich für sie war. Also ging er zu Amber. „Amber aufstehen" meinte Bray. „Na toll" meinte diese nur. Er ging wieder hinunter. „Die Mädchen sind wach, Ebony ist schon im Bad" meinte Bray zu Jay. „Wauw Ebony schon wach" meinte er. „Ob das euch was angeht" zickte Ebony. „Uns wundert es nur" meinte Bray. „Wenn du heute Family treff hattest warst du auch wach, meine Schwestern holen mich ab und bringen mich zur Schule. Bin hell auf begeistert" meinte Ebony. „Ich dachte du bist Zuhause, das Sonnenscheinkind" meint Bray. „Klar, aber da heißt, Ebony tu das nicht, sonst tust du dir weh. Ebony so kannst du nicht weg gehen. Und dann meine Schwestern. Immer bekommst du alles, du hast es viel besser als wir. Was meinst du warum ich in der WG wohne?" fragte Ebony. Sie setzte sich hin und frühstückte mit den Jungs. „Also bis heute Abend" meinte Ebony. „Bis eher zur Schule" meinte Jay. „Pah wir gehen zum Direktor, irgendwas mit meinen Noten und so, das heißt zu jedem Lehrer, aber ohne zu arbeiten" meinte sie und ging die Türe hinaus. „Da bist du ja" meinte Java sie ist Ebony´s ältere Schwester. Sieht eigentlich Ebony sehr ähnlich nur das sie sehr dunkle Haare hat und auch natürlich Siva, Javas Zwillingsschwester, beide sind 18 Jahre alt. „Hallo Java und Siva, wo sind Mam und Dad?" fragte Ebony. „Sie könnten nicht kommen, aber sie warten zu Hause auf uns" meinte Siva. Ebony setzte sich ins Auto. In der Schule lief alles soweit gut mit Ebony´s Noten das war ihre Bewährungsprobe in der WG zu bleiben und sie dürfte es. Sie fuhren zu sich nach Hause. Java erzählte was der Lehrer erzählte und was die anderen so über Ebony meinten. „Wir sind ja so stolz auf dich Prinzessin aber es währe schon schön wenn du wieder bei uns wärst" meinte ihre Mutter. Java brachte Ebony wieder zurück in die WG. „Hi, Jay, Amber, Bray" sagte sie als sie herein trat. „Na hast du es überlebt?" fragten die anderen. „Ja bin aber wieder froh hier zu sein" meinte sie. Amber ging auf Bray zu und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Wer hat Bock ins KL zu gehen?" fragte Amber es war eine Diskothek. „Ich nicht" meinte Ebony. Bray nickte. Jay hätte auch keine rechte Lust. Die beiden verschwanden also alleine. Jay und Ebony schmissen sich einen Film rein und bestellten Pizza. Jay und Ebony machten es sich gemütlich. Dabei kamen sich die beiden näher. Schon eine ganze Zeit lang flirten die beide aber bis jetzt waren sie nie alleine. Sie küssten sich. Als sich ihre Lippen berührten, fühlte sie, wie heiße und kalte Blitze durch ihren Körper jagten und eine Gänsehaut auslösten. Ihr Herz raste, als wolle es zerspringen. Um 1 Uhr kamen Amber und Bray nach Hause. „Pst Amber" meinte Bray und schlich sich mit Amber leise ins Zimmer um sie nicht zu wecken."Seit wann sind denn die beiden so dicke" meinte Bray. „Keine Ahnung, heißt aber wir haben unsere Ruhe zu dir oder zu mir" meinte sie spielerisch. „Zu dir meine süße" meinte er nur.

„Au" meint Ebony da das Sofa ziemlich unbequem war. Jay drehte sich auf die Seite und öffnete seine Augen. „Sorry hab ich dich geweckt" meinte Ebony. „Macht nichts, eh Frühstückszeit" meint er nur verschlafen. „Mhm ich helf dir decken, aber vorher muss ich vor den Spiegel" meinte Ebony und machte sich zurecht, danach half sie Jay den Tisch zu decken. „Geh doch die beiden wecken" meinte Jay. Ebony ging in Ambers Zimmer um sie zu wecken. „Es tut mir leid, ihr beide solltet zum Essen kommen" meinte Ebony und ging wieder herunter. „Kommen sie?" fragte er. „Ich glaube ich hab sie gestört" meinte Ebony. „Naja wer könnte das wissen" meinte Jay. „Du wenn haben wir heute?"fragte Ebony. „Mathe bei Müller" meint Jay zurück. „Oh nein mir ist so schlecht, glaube ich" flunkerte Ebony vor. „Gedrückt wird nicht" meinte Jay."Morgen Ahh" brachte Amber hervor und müsste gähnen. „Frühstück" meinte Bray. „Hier Bray" meinte Ebony gab ihn und Amber einen Teller in die Hand. Sie Frühstückten gemeinsam und saßen noch eine ganze weile am Tisch. „Wir müssen los" meint Jay die anderen riss es aus ihren Tagtraumen. Sie bewegten sich aber in Richtung Bus und warteten auf ihn und stiegen schließlich ein. Jay setzte sich neben Ebony, die beiden haben sich anscheinend in einander verliebt. „Jay kommst du mit ich und Trudy gehen schoppen?" fragte Amber nach der Schule. „Nein danke nimm doch Ebony mit" meinte er. „Nein danke darauf kann ich verzichten" meinte sie nur und stieg Jay nach in den Bus hinein. „Wieso wolltest du nicht mit, sonst gehst du doch gerne schoppen" fragte Jay, Ebony. „Weil ich lieber die Zeit mit dir verbringe, als mit Trudy und Amber zu gleich, sie hasst mich" meinte Ebony sie meinte Trudy. Ebony und Jay verbrachten den Tag zusammen.

Ebony und Jay wurden ein Paar es ging 4 Monate gut sie waren im siebten Himmel doch auch der große Zoff blieb nicht aus. Sie versöhnten sich zwar wieder aber es war nun die Zeit des Virus. Das die Erwachsene nach und nach umbrachte. Die Kinder würden wieder zurück in ihre Stadtviertel gebracht auch Jay und Ved. Da Jay sehr weit weg wohnte. So kam es das er weg war. Amber war weg nur Ebony, Bray und Trudy waren zusammen geblieben. Dabei waren auch ihre Schwestern und Brays jüngerer Bruder Martin der mit Trudy zusammen ist. Sie würden darauf vorbereitet in einer Welt ohne Erwachsene zu leben, doch das könnte sich keiner Vorstellen. Doch es kam wie es kommen sollte alle Erwachsenen waren Tod, keiner hatte es überlebt.  
Die Kinder schlossen sich zusammen zu sogenannten Tribes. Ebony, Bray, Martin, Trudy, Java Siva waren anfang bei den Locos die Martin schon in der Schule zusammengerötet hat. Trudy war von Martin schwanger. Dieser aber ist seit dem Virus völlig abgedreht. Ebony müsste oft an Jay denken doch um zu überleben tat sie alles was Zoot von ihr wollte, schließlich begehrte er sie. Es war keine leichte Zeit für sie vor allem da die Schwestern eine Tages verschwanden. Auch Bray und Trudy verschwanden sie schlossen sich einen Tribe Namens Mall Rats an wo auch Amber war doch diese hätte keine Ahnung von Bray oder den anderen sie hat bei einem Unfall ihr Gedächtnis verloren.  
Doch Ebony erlitt ihre eigene Hölle bei Zoot. Die beiden standen vor einem großen Metallschrank. „Da hinein" fragte Ebony. Zoot nickte. „Wie lange" fragte sie. „so langes dauert" meinte er nur kalt. Sie zögerte, er sah sie gefühllos an. „Was ist los? Hast du Angst?"fragte er. Stolz hebt sie denn Kopf und geht hinein. „wann?" fragte sie noch einmal. „Vielleicht eine Stunde, eine Woche oder auch die Ewigkeit" meinte er und schlägt die Tür zu. Dunkelheit umgibt sie. Ab und zu öffnet er die Tür um sie lebendige Ratten Essen zu lassen. Sie rührte keine an, diese landeten aber dann bei ihr im Schrank. Sie spürt die Tiere über sich hin weglaufen und hörte das Fiepen. Die Schranktür wird aufgerissen sie schützt sich mit ihren Händen vor den ungewohnten Licht. „ Wohl nicht hungrig? Hasst du? Fragte er. Ebony nickte. „Nein hasst du wirklich?" fragte er wieder. „Ja, ich hasse wirklich" sie legte ihre ganze Kraft in die Stimme. „Warum?" fragte er wieder. „Will ich niemanden habe, niemand der sich um mich kümmert". Erzählt Ebony. „Genug" schreit er und schlägt die Türe zu. „Elendiger Schwächling. Du und deine Gefühle sollen verrotten" meint er. Ebony kauerte am Boden und hielt sich ihre Ohren zu. Erneut öffnet er die Tür. Dieses mal schütze sie nicht ihre Augen es schmerzte. „Bist du noch bei uns? Fragte der Locos Anführer. „So leicht gebe ich nicht auf" sagte sie. „Das wirst du vielleicht bereuen" meinte er. Sie schweigt und wartete ab. „Bitte mich, bitte mich dich frei zu lassen" sagt er, nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens. „Wenn ich dich bitte tauge ich nicht, als deine Geliebt" meinte sie. „Und wenn du es nicht tust" meint er. „Wirst du mich hier drin lassen" vollendete Ebony den Satz. Er lächelte. „Eine Stunde" sagt er. Es verging wie Tage als die Tür sich wieder öffnete. „Du meinst es ernst nicht wahr? Du wirst diese Türen nicht wieder öffnen" meint sie. „Ich spreche keine Drohung aus um sie dann zu brechen" meinte er. „Bitte mich bitte mich" meinte er. Sie wollte nicht sie wüsste was passieren würde aber sie wüsste auch sie würde sterben wenn sie noch länger hier war. Ihre Seele war zerstört sie könnte einfach nicht mehr zu dem trug sie ein Geheimnis unter dem Herzen. Ebony schluckte ihren Stolz herunter. „Bitte, Bitte, schließ mich bitte nicht mehr ein" bracht sie gekränkt hervor. „Auf die Knie" sagte er. Ebony senkte den Kopf die Erniedrigung war nicht zu ertragen. „Ich…. flehe… dich …. an" sagte sie, er lächelte kalt.

Er schmeißt ihr einen Rucksack entgegen. Ebony schaute ihn entsetzt an, wollte  Das ist mein Ende er dass sie geht. Er nahm ein Messer und ging auf sie zu. dachte Ebony. Er stach das Messer in ihren Oberschenkel und zog es wieder heraus. „Lauf" sagte er nur. Ebony beginnt zu laufen. „Die hetz Jagd kann beginnen" meinte er. Ebony wusste das er sie nicht einfach so gehen lassen würde. Sie musste jetzt so schnell weg hier, sonst ist sie Tod. Sie flüchtete in die Kanalisation sie wüsste wo sie hin wollte, die Mall Rats war ihre einzige Chance um zu überleben. Als sie durch dass Loch schlüpfte ging der Alarm los. Bray stand vor ihr. „Kein Schritt" weiter kam er nicht da er an Ebonys Bein das Blut sah auch sonst ziemlich zerkratzt war. „Was ist passiert" sagte er nur. „Dein Bruder er ist verrückt du hättest recht" meinte sie und kippte zusammen. Das ganze beobachtete Amber die sich immer noch nicht erinnerte. Doch als Ebony gerade Ohnmächtig geworden ist viel ihr Blick auf Ebony´s Finger, wo ein Ring glitzerte. Dieses erinnerte sie an einem Tag in ihrer Vergangenheit. An dem Tag war sie Eifersüchtig auf Ebony und sauer auf Bray. Sie war damals eine stille Beobachterin und gerne an ihrer stelle zumindest mit Bray.  
„Ebony es tut mir leid meine Eltern wollen das ich bei ihnen und bei Ved bin" meint Jay. „Dann geh ich mit" meint Ebony. „Du solltest auch bei deinen Eltern sein, wenn es soweit ist" meinte Jay. „Nein ich möchte bei dir sein, ich liebe dich" meinte sie. Jay steckte Ebony einen silbernen Ring an. „Ich dich auch, dies ist ein Versprechen das ich dich ewig Liebe und das wir uns Wiedersehen" meinte er, ihr lief eine Träne herunter und sie küssten sich.  
Ja Amber wäre damals zu gerne an ihrer Stelle gewesen. Bray brachte Ebony in ein freies Zimmer. Salene kam. „Sie ist eine Loco" meinte Salene. „Aber sie war auch unsere Freundin" meinte Amber. Salene versorgte also Ebony´s Wunden. „Amber bring mir Nadel und Faden die Wunde am Bein müssen wir Nähen" meinte Salene. Salene vernähte Ebony die Wunde diese redete im Schlaf. Über die Ratten, den Schrank über ihre Hölle. Amber beobachtete Ebony die ganze Zeit im Schlaf. „Bray wo ist eigentlich Jay" fragte Amber als er herein kam. „So viel ich weiß flog er mit seinen Eltern zu Oma und Opa oder so frag mich nicht auf jeden Fall ist er hier nicht in der Stadt" meinte Bray. „Dann ist Ebony ja ganz alleine und du hast sie bei deinem Bruder gelassen der ihr das angetan hat" meinte Amber. „Nun ja Ebony hat ihren eigenen Willen, aber weißt du was mich traurig macht, an mich erinnerst du dich erst nach Ebony das trifft mich echt hart" meinte Bray. „Sie hat mich nur an eine Situation erinnert" meinte Amber schnell. Bray sagte nichts darauf er war froh das seine Freundin sich wieder erinnern könnte. Bray küsste seine Freundin von damals und es war genauso schön wie vor dem Virus. Ebony kam wieder zu sich. 1 Woche später starb Zoot in der Mall und Ebony begibt sich wieder zu den Locos schließlich müsste Bray nicht sehen dass sie Schwanger ist, dies würde nur blöde Fragen geben. Sie übernahm die Locos und führte sie an.  
Es verging 3 Jahre Ebony kam eines Tages zu den Mall Rats mit einem etwa 1 Jahr alten Kind im Arm. Jeder fragte sie natürlich woher denn das Kind sei. Ebony behauptet das es einer Freundin gehört die an dem Virus das Lex eingeschleppt hat gestorben ist. Sie hätte dieser Freundin versprochen sich um Jaylee zu kümmern. Keiner hat weiter darüber nachgefragt obwohl es sie schon komisch fanden das die harte Loco braut sich an ein Kind bindet sollte. Nur 2 Personen wüsste darüber bescheid wer das Kind wirklich gehört. Ebony und die 16 Jährige Cloe die in zwischen zu ihrer besten Freundin geworden ist. Ebony ist im zarten alter von 18 Jahren Mutter von der kleinen Jaylee die von Jay ist. „Nein Jaylee, nicht Mama Ebony" meinte Ebony. „Ebony vergiss es sie kennt ja nur dich" meinte Amber. „ Vor allem da sie ja so schüchtern ist außer dir und Cloe kann ja eh keiner an sie heran" meinte Amber. Die kleine Jaylee lief schon fleißig in Ebony Zimmer herum. Ebony war inzwischen auch zur Stadtanführerin gewählt worden. „Du hast den Ring immer noch von Jay" bemerkte Amber. Ebony zog ihre Hand weg. „Geht dich gar nichts an" meinte Ebony. Amber ging sie wüsste sie hätte einen wunden Punkt erreicht.

Es verging 3 Jahre Ebony kam eines Tages zu den Mall Rats mit einem etwa 1 Jahr alten Kind im Arm. Jeder fragte sie natürlich woher denn das Kind sei. Ebony behauptet das es einer Freundin gehört die an dem Virus das Lex eingeschleppt hat gestorben ist. Sie hätte dieser Freundin versprochen sich um Jaylee zu kümmern. Keiner hat weiter darüber nachgefragt obwohl es sie schon komisch fanden das die harte Loco braut sich an ein Kind bindet sollte. Nur 2 Personen wüsste darüber bescheid wer das Kind wirklich gehört. Ebony und die 16 Jährige Cloe die in zwischen zu ihrer besten Freundin geworden ist. Ebony ist im zarten alter von 18 Jahren Mutter von der kleinen Jaylee die von Jay ist. „Nein Jaylee, nicht Mama Ebony" meinte Ebony. „Ebony vergiss es sie kennt ja nur dich" meinte Amber. „ Vor allem da sie ja so schüchtern ist außer dir und Cloe kann ja eh keiner an sie heran" meinte Amber. Die kleine Jaylee lief schon fleißig in Ebony Zimmer herum. Ebony war inzwischen auch zur Stadtanführerin gewählt worden. „Du hast den Ring immer noch von Jay" bemerkte Amber. Ebony zog ihre Hand weg. „Geht dich gar nichts an" meinte Ebony. Amber ging sie wüsste sie hätte einen wunden Punkt erreicht.  
„Ein neuer Tribe in der Stadt Ebony komm er hat schon einige von uns mitgenommen" meinte Lex. Cloe stürmte nach. „Du bleibst bitte bei Jaylee" meinte Ebony zog sich eine Jacke über und ging Lex hinter her. Als sie vor dem Gebäude stehen erwarten sie bereits ein paar Mitglieder des neuen Tribes die sich Techno nennen. Ebony erkannte zwei von ihnen. Doch die beiden vorzogen keine Mine. Ebony tat es ihnen also gleich. „Ich weiß zwar nicht wer ihr seid und was ihr wollt doch das hier ist unsere Klar kenn ich die beiden bloß den blöden Tribe nicht aberStadt" meinte Ebony. dachte sie sich gleichzeitig. „Was seitdas muss hier ja nicht jeder wissen ihr für ein Tribe Indiens and Cowboy" meinte Jay. Ebony zitterte an den Händen. Es schmerzte sie erkannte er sie denn nicht mehr und warum müsste er sie auch noch beleidigen. „Wo sind unsere Freunde und all die anderen?" fragte Salene. Jay berichtete dass sie sehen könnte und Ved erzählte die Wahrheit das sie arbeiten müssten und die Frauen zu ihren Sklaven machen wollten was erfunden war. Lex würde wütend und ging auf die beiden los. Ved hob seine Hand, ein roter Blitz schoss daraus und Lex viel um. Ebony schaute wütend auf und wollte zu Jay gehen um ihn zu fragen was das sollte. „Jay" brachte sie gerade noch heraus da spürte sie ein zucken in ihrem Körper. Sie ging zu Boden, doch die so starke Ebony raffte sich noch einmal auf. „Jay kennst du mich denn nicht, ich bin es Ebony" sagte sie brach dann zusammen. Dabei schlug sie auf den Asphalt. Ebony´s Ring flog von ihrem Finger und würde beschädigt. Nun erkannte Ved, Ebony. Er ging zu ihr hin. „Kennst du sie?" fragte Jay. „Ja, ‚Jay sie war deine Freundin vor dem Virus" meinte Ved hob den Ring auf. „Warum kennt er mich nicht" sagte Ist sie durch nichts unter zu kriegen, dieser Cowboy dahinten istEbony leise. dachte sich Ved. „SeinBewusstlos und Ebony redet immer noch mit mir Gedächtnis wurde gelöscht" sagte Ved und gab Ebony ihren Ring zurück. Erst jetzt kam Dee und Ellie her und stützen Ebony und brachten sie mit Lex der von Pride und Jack getragen wurde in die Mall. Ebony hielt dies jedoch nicht lange aus und brach endgültig zusammen sie müsste getragen werden. Es dauerte eine weile bis sie wieder zu sich kommt. Amber stand mit ihrem Kind das sie von Bray hat neben ihr und auch Dee. Als sie aufwachte fragte sie Dee gleich:" Woher kanntest du sie du nanntest ihn Jay" meinte Dee. „Jay ist hier?" fragte Amber. Ebony nickte sah dabei auf ihren Ring der einen Stein beim aufprall verloren hat. „Unter den Technos?" hackte Amber nach. Ebony nickte wieder. „Und?" fragte Amber. „Ved, behauptet sein Gedächtnis würde gelöscht er sah mich nicht an" meinte  
Ebony. Sie schlief wieder ein. Cloe kam nun mit Jaylee in die Mall da sie sich Sorgen machte. „Was ist passiert warum ist Ebony nicht wiedergekommen?" fragte Cloe. „Sie würde von irgendetwas getroffen sie war bewusstlos. Sie ist in ihrem alten Zimmer" fügte Ellie hinzu. Cloe machte sich mit der kleinen Jaylee auf den Weg zu Ebony´s altem Zimmer. „Ebony was ist passiert?" fragte Cloe. „Jay, sein Bruder Ved hat auf mich gezielt und dann spürte ich nur noch ein zucken durch meinen Körper" meinte Ebony. „Und Jay was hat er gemacht?" fragte Cloe. „Nichts, Ved behauptet sein Gedächtnis sei gelöscht worden, er sah mich aber nicht an es könnte stimmen" meinte Ebony. Jaylee förderte mit ihren Händen ihre Mutter auf sie zu nehmen. Ebony nahm ihre Tochter von Cloe entgegen, sie kuschelte sich an ihre Mama. Ebony bat Pride und Jack sie zum Palace zu bringen diese kamen Ebonys bitte nach. Lex ging es ein deutlich schlechter als Ebony, dieser war von seiner Tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit noch nicht erwacht. Ebony schlief die ganze Nacht über am Morgen machte sie sich mit Jack auf den Weg die Technos auszuspionieren. Doch Jack wurde gefasst, Ebony war noch sehr schwach sie versteckte sich und begab sich auf den Weg zurück. Als Ellie von dem Vorfall hörte war sie richtig wütend auf Ebony. Ebony wollte nicht dass Jack gefangen genommen wird aber sie könnte nichts daran ändern. In der Nacht spürte Ebony eine Hand auf ihren Mund intensiv griff sie zu ihren Beinen, aber sie war im Bett und hatte ihre Stiefel in dem sie normaler weiße ein Messer darin hatte nicht an. Ebony blickte auf und sah in Jay´s Gesicht, danach blickte sie kurz zu der anderen Türe sie war auf dort drin schlief Jaylee noch seelenruhig sie hat von dem Trubel nichts mitbekommen. Jay zeigte mit dem Finger auf seinen Mund. „Ganz ruhig und dir wird nichts passieren" sagte er und legte ihr den Laptop hin und zog seine Hand von ihrem Mund. „Für alles was hier in der Stadt passiert werde ich dich, Stadtanführerin zur Verantwortung ziehen" sagte er. „Dies ist eine sehr große Stadt, Jay" sagte Ebony kühl. „General Jay, und es ist mir egal, noch einmal so ein Vorfall und du wirst dafür bezahlen" sagte er dreht sich um und geht. Ebony atmet tief ein und aus ging zu ihrer Tochter um nach zu sehen ob sie wirklich schläft. Sie schlief noch und auch Jay schien nicht zu bemerken.  Wie Menschen sich verändern können, aber ich hab mich auch ziemlich verändert  dachte Ebony sich.

Lex kam mit denn anderen Stammesanführer auf den Plan die Technos anzugreifen. Ebony begibt sich in die Nähe einer Kamera und hofft dass Jay vor einem der Laptop sitzt. Es dauerte nicht lange da war Jay vor ihr. „Was ist Ebony?" fragte er. „Die Stadtbewohner planen einen Angriff ich wollte dir nur bescheid geben" sagt Ebony. Ebony und Jay hätten einen Deal. Ebony stürmte mit den anderen Mall Rats und anderen Stämmen das Technohauptquartier. Die Technos und die Stadtbewohner kämpften. Jay trat heraus. „Es reicht" sagte er und drückte einen roten Knopf. Schallwellen kamen daraus dies streckte die Stadtbewohner zu Boden diesen Ton könnten sie nicht ertragen in ihren Ohren. „Kommander Jay wie lauten die Befehle?" fragte einer der Technos. Jay gab eine Handbewegung von sich die Technos umkreisten die Stadtbewohner. Jay trat in den Kreis. „Wir hätten in Frieden leben können, bis zum heutigen Tag, ihr habt uns Angegriffen, das ist eure Strafe tötet sie alle" meint er. Ebony stand auf. „Bitte nicht diese Leute befolgen nur meinen Befehlen, wenn ihr jemanden töten wollt dann mich!" meint sie. Cloe griff nach ihrer Hand. „Nicht Ebony was wird aus Jaylee" meinte sie leise. Die anderen könnten es nicht Glauben, was Ebony tun wollte. „Das könnte ich, aber dann würdest du als Märtyrerin sterben" sagte er, gab wieder ein Zeichen. Das Tor ging auf, erst jetzt begriffen sie dass sie frei waren. In der Mall sprach Ebony dann mit ihnen. „Ich hab euch gesagt wir sollen sie nicht Angreifen, wir hatten heute alle Tod sein können" sagte sie.

„Jay das hast du gut gemacht, eine perfekte Darstellen, aber dieses Mädchen hat das auch gut gemacht" meint Ram der Anführer der Technos. „Java, Siva ich will ein komplettes Profil der Stadtanführerin" meint Ram. Die beiden Frauen von Ram nickten. Doch als Java und Siva heraus fanden wer diese Frau wirklich war, entschloss sie sich sie zu vernichten. Siva schlich Ebony nach und gab ihr einen Brief der angeblich von Jay sei. Ebony wollte Jay treffen und ging zum Treffort. Doch zwei Frauen traten hervor. „Hallo kleine Schwester" sagt Java, sie ubnd J


	2. Jay

Freunde für immer oder doch nicht?

Ebony, Jay, Amber und Bray, sie wohnten in einer WG vor dem Virus zusammen. Da ihre Eltern wollten dass sie auf ein gutes College gehen und dies zu weit weg war von ihren Häusern. Jay ist wie immer als erster wach. Der Junge war gerade 17 Jahre alt geworden hat Stoffblonde Haare, blaue Augen, sehr Muskulös gebaut. „Hey Bray weckst du die Mädchen" meinte er als er aus der Dusche kam. Bray ist auch gerade 17 Jahre alt, er hat braunes Haar, braune Augen und ist auch gut gebaut. Er ist mit Amber zusammen sie teilten sich ein Zimmer. Amber braun- blondes Haar, grüne Augen gerade 16. Ebony blond- braunes Haare die zu Braids geflochten waren, blaue Augen, ist auch 16 Jahre alt. „Du Bray, am Wochenende kommt mein Bruder zu mir" meinte Jay. „Ok, hey ich weg jetzt mal die Mädels, sonst kommen wir zu spät" meint Bray. Bray ging in Ebony´s Zimmer, sie war schon wach, was ziemlich ungewöhnlich für sie war. Also ging er zu Amber. „Amber aufstehen" meinte Bray. „Na toll" meinte diese nur. Er ging wieder hinunter. „Die Mädchen sind wach, Ebony ist schon im Bad" meinte Bray zu Jay. „Wauw Ebony schon wach" meinte er. „Ob das euch was angeht" zickte Ebony. „Uns wundert es nur" meinte Bray. „Wenn du heute Family treff hattest warst du auch wach, meine Schwestern holen mich ab und bringen mich zur Schule. Bin hell auf begeistert" meinte Ebony. „Ich dachte du bist Zuhause, das Sonnenscheinkind" meint Bray. „Klar, aber da heißt, Ebony tu das nicht, sonst tust du dir weh. Ebony so kannst du nicht weg gehen. Und dann meine Schwestern. Immer bekommst du alles, du hast es viel besser als wir. Was meinst du warum ich in der WG wohne?" fragte Ebony. Sie setzte sich hin und frühstückte mit den Jungs. „Also bis heute Abend" meinte Ebony. „Bis eher zur Schule" meinte Jay. „Pah wir gehen zum Direktor, irgendwas mit meinen Noten und so, das heißt zu jedem Lehrer, aber ohne zu arbeiten" meinte sie und ging die Türe hinaus. „Da bist du ja" meinte Java sie ist Ebony´s ältere Schwester. Sieht eigentlich Ebony sehr ähnlich nur das sie sehr dunkle Haare hat und auch natürlich Siva, Javas Zwillingsschwester, beide sind 18 Jahre alt. „Hallo Java und Siva, wo sind Mam und Dad?" fragte Ebony. „Sie könnten nicht kommen, aber sie warten zu Hause auf uns" meinte Siva. Ebony setzte sich ins Auto. In der Schule lief alles soweit gut mit Ebony´s Noten das war ihre Bewährungsprobe in der WG zu bleiben und sie dürfte es. Sie fuhren zu sich nach Hause. Java erzählte was der Lehrer erzählte und was die anderen so über Ebony meinten. „Wir sind ja so stolz auf dich Prinzessin aber es währe schon schön wenn du wieder bei uns wärst" meinte ihre Mutter. Java brachte Ebony wieder zurück in die WG. „Hi, Jay, Amber, Bray" sagte sie als sie herein trat. „Na hast du es überlebt?" fragten die anderen. „Ja bin aber wieder froh hier zu sein" meinte sie. Amber ging auf Bray zu und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Wer hat Bock ins KL zu gehen?" fragte Amber es war eine Diskothek. „Ich nicht" meinte Ebony. Bray nickte. Jay hätte auch keine rechte Lust. Die beiden verschwanden also alleine. Jay und Ebony schmissen sich einen Film rein und bestellten Pizza. Jay und Ebony machten es sich gemütlich. Dabei kamen sich die beiden näher. Schon eine ganze Zeit lang flirten die beide aber bis jetzt waren sie nie alleine. Sie küssten sich. Als sich ihre Lippen berührten, fühlte sie, wie heiße und kalte Blitze durch ihren Körper jagten und eine Gänsehaut auslösten. Ihr Herz raste, als wolle es zerspringen. Um 1 Uhr kamen Amber und Bray nach Hause. „Pst Amber" meinte Bray und schlich sich mit Amber leise ins Zimmer um sie nicht zu wecken."Seit wann sind denn die beiden so dicke" meinte Bray. „Keine Ahnung, heißt aber wir haben unsere Ruhe zu dir oder zu mir" meinte sie spielerisch. „Zu dir meine süße" meinte er nur.

„Au" meint Ebony da das Sofa ziemlich unbequem war. Jay drehte sich auf die Seite und öffnete seine Augen. „Sorry hab ich dich geweckt" meinte Ebony. „Macht nichts, eh Frühstückszeit" meint er nur verschlafen. „Mhm ich helf dir decken, aber vorher muss ich vor den Spiegel" meinte Ebony und machte sich zurecht, danach half sie Jay den Tisch zu decken. „Geh doch die beiden wecken" meinte Jay. Ebony ging in Ambers Zimmer um sie zu wecken. „Es tut mir leid, ihr beide solltet zum Essen kommen" meinte Ebony und ging wieder herunter. „Kommen sie?" fragte er. „Ich glaube ich hab sie gestört" meinte Ebony. „Naja wer könnte das wissen" meinte Jay. „Du wenn haben wir heute?"fragte Ebony. „Mathe bei Müller" meint Jay zurück. „Oh nein mir ist so schlecht, glaube ich" flunkerte Ebony vor. „Gedrückt wird nicht" meinte Jay."Morgen Ahh" brachte Amber hervor und müsste gähnen. „Frühstück" meinte Bray. „Hier Bray" meinte Ebony gab ihn und Amber einen Teller in die Hand. Sie Frühstückten gemeinsam und saßen noch eine ganze weile am Tisch. „Wir müssen los" meint Jay die anderen riss es aus ihren Tagtraumen. Sie bewegten sich aber in Richtung Bus und warteten auf ihn und stiegen schließlich ein. Jay setzte sich neben Ebony, die beiden haben sich anscheinend in einander verliebt. „Jay kommst du mit ich und Trudy gehen schoppen?" fragte Amber nach der Schule. „Nein danke nimm doch Ebony mit" meinte er. „Nein danke darauf kann ich verzichten" meinte sie nur und stieg Jay nach in den Bus hinein. „Wieso wolltest du nicht mit, sonst gehst du doch gerne schoppen" fragte Jay, Ebony. „Weil ich lieber die Zeit mit dir verbringe, als mit Trudy und Amber zu gleich, sie hasst mich" meinte Ebony sie meinte Trudy. Ebony und Jay verbrachten den Tag zusammen.

Ebony und Jay wurden ein Paar es ging 4 Monate gut sie waren im siebten Himmel doch auch der große Zoff blieb nicht aus. Sie versöhnten sich zwar wieder aber es war nun die Zeit des Virus. Das die Erwachsene nach und nach umbrachte. Die Kinder würden wieder zurück in ihre Stadtviertel gebracht auch Jay und Ved. Da Jay sehr weit weg wohnte. So kam es das er weg war. Amber war weg nur Ebony, Bray und Trudy waren zusammen geblieben. Dabei waren auch ihre Schwestern und Brays jüngerer Bruder Martin der mit Trudy zusammen ist. Sie würden darauf vorbereitet in einer Welt ohne Erwachsene zu leben, doch das könnte sich keiner Vorstellen. Doch es kam wie es kommen sollte alle Erwachsenen waren Tod, keiner hatte es überlebt.  
Die Kinder schlossen sich zusammen zu sogenannten Tribes. Ebony, Bray, Martin, Trudy, Java Siva waren anfang bei den Locos die Martin schon in der Schule zusammengerötet hat. Trudy war von Martin schwanger. Dieser aber ist seit dem Virus völlig abgedreht. Ebony müsste oft an Jay denken doch um zu überleben tat sie alles was Zoot von ihr wollte, schließlich begehrte er sie. Es war keine leichte Zeit für sie vor allem da die Schwestern eine Tages verschwanden. Auch Bray und Trudy verschwanden sie schlossen sich einen Tribe Namens Mall Rats an wo auch Amber war doch diese hätte keine Ahnung von Bray oder den anderen sie hat bei einem Unfall ihr Gedächtnis verloren.  
Doch Ebony erlitt ihre eigene Hölle bei Zoot. Die beiden standen vor einem großen Metallschrank. „Da hinein" fragte Ebony. Zoot nickte. „Wie lange" fragte sie. „so langes dauert" meinte er nur kalt. Sie zögerte, er sah sie gefühllos an. „Was ist los? Hast du Angst?"fragte er. Stolz hebt sie denn Kopf und geht hinein. „wann?" fragte sie noch einmal. „Vielleicht eine Stunde, eine Woche oder auch die Ewigkeit" meinte er und schlägt die Tür zu. Dunkelheit umgibt sie. Ab und zu öffnet er die Tür um sie lebendige Ratten Essen zu lassen. Sie rührte keine an, diese landeten aber dann bei ihr im Schrank. Sie spürt die Tiere über sich hin weglaufen und hörte das Fiepen. Die Schranktür wird aufgerissen sie schützt sich mit ihren Händen vor den ungewohnten Licht. „ Wohl nicht hungrig? Hasst du? Fragte er. Ebony nickte. „Nein hasst du wirklich?" fragte er wieder. „Ja, ich hasse wirklich" sie legte ihre ganze Kraft in die Stimme. „Warum?" fragte er wieder. „Will ich niemanden habe, niemand der sich um mich kümmert". Erzählt Ebony. „Genug" schreit er und schlägt die Türe zu. „Elendiger Schwächling. Du und deine Gefühle sollen verrotten" meint er. Ebony kauerte am Boden und hielt sich ihre Ohren zu. Erneut öffnet er die Tür. Dieses mal schütze sie nicht ihre Augen es schmerzte. „Bist du noch bei uns? Fragte der Locos Anführer. „So leicht gebe ich nicht auf" sagte sie. „Das wirst du vielleicht bereuen" meinte er. Sie schweigt und wartete ab. „Bitte mich, bitte mich dich frei zu lassen" sagt er, nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens. „Wenn ich dich bitte tauge ich nicht, als deine Geliebt" meinte sie. „Und wenn du es nicht tust" meint er. „Wirst du mich hier drin lassen" vollendete Ebony den Satz. Er lächelte. „Eine Stunde" sagt er. Es verging wie Tage als die Tür sich wieder öffnete. „Du meinst es ernst nicht wahr? Du wirst diese Türen nicht wieder öffnen" meint sie. „Ich spreche keine Drohung aus um sie dann zu brechen" meinte er. „Bitte mich bitte mich" meinte er. Sie wollte nicht sie wüsste was passieren würde aber sie wüsste auch sie würde sterben wenn sie noch länger hier war. Ihre Seele war zerstört sie könnte einfach nicht mehr zu dem trug sie ein Geheimnis unter dem Herzen. Ebony schluckte ihren Stolz herunter. „Bitte, Bitte, schließ mich bitte nicht mehr ein" bracht sie gekränkt hervor. „Auf die Knie" sagte er. Ebony senkte den Kopf die Erniedrigung war nicht zu ertragen. „Ich…. flehe… dich …. an" sagte sie, er lächelte kalt.

Er schmeißt ihr einen Rucksack entgegen. Ebony schaute ihn entsetzt an, wollte  Das ist mein Ende er dass sie geht. Er nahm ein Messer und ging auf sie zu. dachte Ebony. Er stach das Messer in ihren Oberschenkel und zog es wieder heraus. „Lauf" sagte er nur. Ebony beginnt zu laufen. „Die hetz Jagd kann beginnen" meinte er. Ebony wusste das er sie nicht einfach so gehen lassen würde. Sie musste jetzt so schnell weg hier, sonst ist sie Tod. Sie flüchtete in die Kanalisation sie wüsste wo sie hin wollte, die Mall Rats war ihre einzige Chance um zu überleben. Als sie durch dass Loch schlüpfte ging der Alarm los. Bray stand vor ihr. „Kein Schritt" weiter kam er nicht da er an Ebonys Bein das Blut sah auch sonst ziemlich zerkratzt war. „Was ist passiert" sagte er nur. „Dein Bruder er ist verrückt du hättest recht" meinte sie und kippte zusammen. Das ganze beobachtete Amber die sich immer noch nicht erinnerte. Doch als Ebony gerade Ohnmächtig geworden ist viel ihr Blick auf Ebony´s Finger, wo ein Ring glitzerte. Dieses erinnerte sie an einem Tag in ihrer Vergangenheit. An dem Tag war sie Eifersüchtig auf Ebony und sauer auf Bray. Sie war damals eine stille Beobachterin und gerne an ihrer stelle zumindest mit Bray.  
„Ebony es tut mir leid meine Eltern wollen das ich bei ihnen und bei Ved bin" meint Jay. „Dann geh ich mit" meint Ebony. „Du solltest auch bei deinen Eltern sein, wenn es soweit ist" meinte Jay. „Nein ich möchte bei dir sein, ich liebe dich" meinte sie. Jay steckte Ebony einen silbernen Ring an. „Ich dich auch, dies ist ein Versprechen das ich dich ewig Liebe und das wir uns Wiedersehen" meinte er, ihr lief eine Träne herunter und sie küssten sich.  
Ja Amber wäre damals zu gerne an ihrer Stelle gewesen. Bray brachte Ebony in ein freies Zimmer. Salene kam. „Sie ist eine Loco" meinte Salene. „Aber sie war auch unsere Freundin" meinte Amber. Salene versorgte also Ebony´s Wunden. „Amber bring mir Nadel und Faden die Wunde am Bein müssen wir Nähen" meinte Salene. Salene vernähte Ebony die Wunde diese redete im Schlaf. Über die Ratten, den Schrank über ihre Hölle. Amber beobachtete Ebony die ganze Zeit im Schlaf. „Bray wo ist eigentlich Jay" fragte Amber als er herein kam. „So viel ich weiß flog er mit seinen Eltern zu Oma und Opa oder so frag mich nicht auf jeden Fall ist er hier nicht in der Stadt" meinte Bray. „Dann ist Ebony ja ganz alleine und du hast sie bei deinem Bruder gelassen der ihr das angetan hat" meinte Amber. „Nun ja Ebony hat ihren eigenen Willen, aber weißt du was mich traurig macht, an mich erinnerst du dich erst nach Ebony das trifft mich echt hart" meinte Bray. „Sie hat mich nur an eine Situation erinnert" meinte Amber schnell. Bray sagte nichts darauf er war froh das seine Freundin sich wieder erinnern könnte. Bray küsste seine Freundin von damals und es war genauso schön wie vor dem Virus. Ebony kam wieder zu sich. 1 Woche später starb Zoot in der Mall und Ebony begibt sich wieder zu den Locos schließlich müsste Bray nicht sehen dass sie Schwanger ist, dies würde nur blöde Fragen geben. Sie übernahm die Locos und führte sie an.  
Es verging 3 Jahre Ebony kam eines Tages zu den Mall Rats mit einem etwa 1 Jahr alten Kind im Arm. Jeder fragte sie natürlich woher denn das Kind sei. Ebony behauptet das es einer Freundin gehört die an dem Virus das Lex eingeschleppt hat gestorben ist. Sie hätte dieser Freundin versprochen sich um Jaylee zu kümmern. Keiner hat weiter darüber nachgefragt obwohl es sie schon komisch fanden das die harte Loco braut sich an ein Kind bindet sollte. Nur 2 Personen wüsste darüber bescheid wer das Kind wirklich gehört. Ebony und die 16 Jährige Cloe die in zwischen zu ihrer besten Freundin geworden ist. Ebony ist im zarten alter von 18 Jahren Mutter von der kleinen Jaylee die von Jay ist. „Nein Jaylee, nicht Mama Ebony" meinte Ebony. „Ebony vergiss es sie kennt ja nur dich" meinte Amber. „ Vor allem da sie ja so schüchtern ist außer dir und Cloe kann ja eh keiner an sie heran" meinte Amber. Die kleine Jaylee lief schon fleißig in Ebony Zimmer herum. Ebony war inzwischen auch zur Stadtanführerin gewählt worden. „Du hast den Ring immer noch von Jay" bemerkte Amber. Ebony zog ihre Hand weg. „Geht dich gar nichts an" meinte Ebony. Amber ging sie wüsste sie hätte einen wunden Punkt erreicht.

Es verging 3 Jahre Ebony kam eines Tages zu den Mall Rats mit einem etwa 1 Jahr alten Kind im Arm. Jeder fragte sie natürlich woher denn das Kind sei. Ebony behauptet das es einer Freundin gehört die an dem Virus das Lex eingeschleppt hat gestorben ist. Sie hätte dieser Freundin versprochen sich um Jaylee zu kümmern. Keiner hat weiter darüber nachgefragt obwohl es sie schon komisch fanden das die harte Loco braut sich an ein Kind bindet sollte. Nur 2 Personen wüsste darüber bescheid wer das Kind wirklich gehört. Ebony und die 16 Jährige Cloe die in zwischen zu ihrer besten Freundin geworden ist. Ebony ist im zarten alter von 18 Jahren Mutter von der kleinen Jaylee die von Jay ist. „Nein Jaylee, nicht Mama Ebony" meinte Ebony. „Ebony vergiss es sie kennt ja nur dich" meinte Amber. „ Vor allem da sie ja so schüchtern ist außer dir und Cloe kann ja eh keiner an sie heran" meinte Amber. Die kleine Jaylee lief schon fleißig in Ebony Zimmer herum. Ebony war inzwischen auch zur Stadtanführerin gewählt worden. „Du hast den Ring immer noch von Jay" bemerkte Amber. Ebony zog ihre Hand weg. „Geht dich gar nichts an" meinte Ebony. Amber ging sie wüsste sie hätte einen wunden Punkt erreicht.  
„Ein neuer Tribe in der Stadt Ebony komm er hat schon einige von uns mitgenommen" meinte Lex. Cloe stürmte nach. „Du bleibst bitte bei Jaylee" meinte Ebony zog sich eine Jacke über und ging Lex hinter her. Als sie vor dem Gebäude stehen erwarten sie bereits ein paar Mitglieder des neuen Tribes die sich Techno nennen. Ebony erkannte zwei von ihnen. Doch die beiden vorzogen keine Mine. Ebony tat es ihnen also gleich. „Ich weiß zwar nicht wer ihr seid und was ihr wollt doch das hier ist unsere Klar kenn ich die beiden bloß den blöden Tribe nicht aberStadt" meinte Ebony. dachte sie sich gleichzeitig. „Was seitdas muss hier ja nicht jeder wissen ihr für ein Tribe Indiens and Cowboy" meinte Jay. Ebony zitterte an den Händen. Es schmerzte sie erkannte er sie denn nicht mehr und warum müsste er sie auch noch beleidigen. „Wo sind unsere Freunde und all die anderen?" fragte Salene. Jay berichtete dass sie sehen könnte und Ved erzählte die Wahrheit das sie arbeiten müssten und die Frauen zu ihren Sklaven machen wollten was erfunden war. Lex würde wütend und ging auf die beiden los. Ved hob seine Hand, ein roter Blitz schoss daraus und Lex viel um. Ebony schaute wütend auf und wollte zu Jay gehen um ihn zu fragen was das sollte. „Jay" brachte sie gerade noch heraus da spürte sie ein zucken in ihrem Körper. Sie ging zu Boden, doch die so starke Ebony raffte sich noch einmal auf. „Jay kennst du mich denn nicht, ich bin es Ebony" sagte sie brach dann zusammen. Dabei schlug sie auf den Asphalt. Ebony´s Ring flog von ihrem Finger und würde beschädigt. Nun erkannte Ved, Ebony. Er ging zu ihr hin. „Kennst du sie?" fragte Jay. „Ja, ‚Jay sie war deine Freundin vor dem Virus" meinte Ved hob den Ring auf. „Warum kennt er mich nicht" sagte Ist sie durch nichts unter zu kriegen, dieser Cowboy dahinten istEbony leise. dachte sich Ved. „SeinBewusstlos und Ebony redet immer noch mit mir Gedächtnis wurde gelöscht" sagte Ved und gab Ebony ihren Ring zurück. Erst jetzt kam Dee und Ellie her und stützen Ebony und brachten sie mit Lex der von Pride und Jack getragen wurde in die Mall. Ebony hielt dies jedoch nicht lange aus und brach endgültig zusammen sie müsste getragen werden. Es dauerte eine weile bis sie wieder zu sich kommt. Amber stand mit ihrem Kind das sie von Bray hat neben ihr und auch Dee. Als sie aufwachte fragte sie Dee gleich:" Woher kanntest du sie du nanntest ihn Jay" meinte Dee. „Jay ist hier?" fragte Amber. Ebony nickte sah dabei auf ihren Ring der einen Stein beim aufprall verloren hat. „Unter den Technos?" hackte Amber nach. Ebony nickte wieder. „Und?" fragte Amber. „Ved, behauptet sein Gedächtnis würde gelöscht er sah mich nicht an" meinte  
Ebony. Sie schlief wieder ein. Cloe kam nun mit Jaylee in die Mall da sie sich Sorgen machte. „Was ist passiert warum ist Ebony nicht wiedergekommen?" fragte Cloe. „Sie würde von irgendetwas getroffen sie war bewusstlos. Sie ist in ihrem alten Zimmer" fügte Ellie hinzu. Cloe machte sich mit der kleinen Jaylee auf den Weg zu Ebony´s altem Zimmer. „Ebony was ist passiert?" fragte Cloe. „Jay, sein Bruder Ved hat auf mich gezielt und dann spürte ich nur noch ein zucken durch meinen Körper" meinte Ebony. „Und Jay was hat er gemacht?" fragte Cloe. „Nichts, Ved behauptet sein Gedächtnis sei gelöscht worden, er sah mich aber nicht an es könnte stimmen" meinte Ebony. Jaylee förderte mit ihren Händen ihre Mutter auf sie zu nehmen. Ebony nahm ihre Tochter von Cloe entgegen, sie kuschelte sich an ihre Mama. Ebony bat Pride und Jack sie zum Palace zu bringen diese kamen Ebonys bitte nach. Lex ging es ein deutlich schlechter als Ebony, dieser war von seiner Tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit noch nicht erwacht. Ebony schlief die ganze Nacht über am Morgen machte sie sich mit Jack auf den Weg die Technos auszuspionieren. Doch Jack wurde gefasst, Ebony war noch sehr schwach sie versteckte sich und begab sich auf den Weg zurück. Als Ellie von dem Vorfall hörte war sie richtig wütend auf Ebony. Ebony wollte nicht dass Jack gefangen genommen wird aber sie könnte nichts daran ändern. In der Nacht spürte Ebony eine Hand auf ihren Mund intensiv griff sie zu ihren Beinen, aber sie war im Bett und hatte ihre Stiefel in dem sie normaler weiße ein Messer darin hatte nicht an. Ebony blickte auf und sah in Jay´s Gesicht, danach blickte sie kurz zu der anderen Türe sie war auf dort drin schlief Jaylee noch seelenruhig sie hat von dem Trubel nichts mitbekommen. Jay zeigte mit dem Finger auf seinen Mund. „Ganz ruhig und dir wird nichts passieren" sagte er und legte ihr den Laptop hin und zog seine Hand von ihrem Mund. „Für alles was hier in der Stadt passiert werde ich dich, Stadtanführerin zur Verantwortung ziehen" sagte er. „Dies ist eine sehr große Stadt, Jay" sagte Ebony kühl. „General Jay, und es ist mir egal, noch einmal so ein Vorfall und du wirst dafür bezahlen" sagte er dreht sich um und geht. Ebony atmet tief ein und aus ging zu ihrer Tochter um nach zu sehen ob sie wirklich schläft. Sie schlief noch und auch Jay schien nicht zu bemerken.  Wie Menschen sich verändern können, aber ich hab mich auch ziemlich verändert  dachte Ebony sich.

Lex kam mit denn anderen Stammesanführer auf den Plan die Technos anzugreifen. Ebony begibt sich in die Nähe einer Kamera und hofft dass Jay vor einem der Laptop sitzt. Es dauerte nicht lange da war Jay vor ihr. „Was ist Ebony?" fragte er. „Die Stadtbewohner planen einen Angriff ich wollte dir nur bescheid geben" sagt Ebony. Ebony und Jay hätten einen Deal. Ebony stürmte mit den anderen Mall Rats und anderen Stämmen das Technohauptquartier. Die Technos und die Stadtbewohner kämpften. Jay trat heraus. „Es reicht" sagte er und drückte einen roten Knopf. Schallwellen kamen daraus dies streckte die Stadtbewohner zu Boden diesen Ton könnten sie nicht ertragen in ihren Ohren. „Kommander Jay wie lauten die Befehle?" fragte einer der Technos. Jay gab eine Handbewegung von sich die Technos umkreisten die Stadtbewohner. Jay trat in den Kreis. „Wir hätten in Frieden leben können, bis zum heutigen Tag, ihr habt uns Angegriffen, das ist eure Strafe tötet sie alle" meint er. Ebony stand auf. „Bitte nicht diese Leute befolgen nur meinen Befehlen, wenn ihr jemanden töten wollt dann mich!" meint sie. Cloe griff nach ihrer Hand. „Nicht Ebony was wird aus Jaylee" meinte sie leise. Die anderen könnten es nicht Glauben, was Ebony tun wollte. „Das könnte ich, aber dann würdest du als Märtyrerin sterben" sagte er, gab wieder ein Zeichen. Das Tor ging auf, erst jetzt begriffen sie dass sie frei waren. In der Mall sprach Ebony dann mit ihnen. „Ich hab euch gesagt wir sollen sie nicht Angreifen, wir hatten heute alle Tod sein können" sagte sie.

„Jay das hast du gut gemacht, eine perfekte Darstellen, aber dieses Mädchen hat das auch gut gemacht" meint Ram der Anführer der Technos. „Java, Siva ich will ein komplettes Profil der Stadtanführerin" meint Ram. Die beiden Frauen von Ram nickten. Doch als Java und Siva heraus fanden wer diese Frau wirklich war, entschloss sie sich sie zu vernichten. Siva schlich Ebony nach und gab ihr einen Brief der angeblich von Jay sei. Ebony wollte Jay treffen und ging zum Treffort. Doch zwei Frauen traten hervor. „Hallo kleine Schwester" sagt Java, sie und Siva.


End file.
